


Midsummer love and a little bit more

by halduronbrightwang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bargaining, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood Elves, Communication, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Kissing, i wrote this mildly drunk, ive never written dirty talk before, versatile characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halduronbrightwang/pseuds/halduronbrightwang
Summary: Set sometime in Legion, Aniryean and Fennil go from arguing and tearing at one another to basking in the glow of one another's passions





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to make note that while Aniryean is a child/teen in the other fic he's present in, this fic is about ten years later, so he is an adult during this please don't mistake this as anything other than two consenting adults

The door slammed open, cracking the paint on the wall as two bodies went through. Neither cared enough to do more than slam it shut again, which rattled the windows from the force. Aniryean shoved the older elf into the door and grabbed a fistful of his hair. The paladin grabbed back, scratching and biting the warrior's lip almost enough to make it bleed.

Despite that they'd been arguing all day, this was no fight. Aniryean grabbed the paladin by his hips and lifted him to bite his neck, leaving red marks up and down his skin. In response, Fennil grabbed one of his torn ears and tugged, hard, to dislodge him and roughly kiss him on his already swollen lips. The redhead crunched up his nose and put Fennil down once the kiss was over and started taking off his belt as paladin rubbed his lip as it dripped a bit of blood, watching him intently. Aniryean must have bit him too hard, he figured, wiping the blood on his shirt. Wasn't as if it wasn't already dirty from rolling around in the dirt after sparring, which caused the argument to break out in the first place.

“Bedroom?” The warrior nodded. Fennil went to the bathroom quickly and grabbed a vial or oil from the top cabinet, far out of reach from any of the kids, who were all out for school today. He tossed it at Aniryean, who threw it back quickly. 

“Like hell.” The paladin gave him an incredulous look and flicked his ears.

“I am not taking you dry.” Fennil responded. Now Aniryean was giving him a strange look and shook his head. 

“No, you ain't taking me at all.” Both began to argue again, over who would with points such as one causing the other to limp for days or wasting too much of the oil. 

“Are we doing this or not?” Fennil laid down on the bed and fiddled with his belt, looking at Aniryean expectantly. He did this a lot, getting him all worked up then stalling. While it was great when they were doing the deed, it was just frustrating if they were trying to figure out if they would at all. Briefly he considered getting off himself, regardless of what Aniryean decided to do. He could watch for all he cared, but his pants were awfully tight and an answer now was better than having to get himself back up again.

Aniryean climbed over him and shoved him to the bed with his fists in balls gripping his shirt, kissing and nipping, licking the spot of blood on his raw lip. Fennil grabbed a fistful of his hair again as he kissed back, mussing up the tiny braids and beads in his thick mane. By the time they came apart again, they were out of breath.

By the Sunwell, the way he was putting pressure on him was going to make him come apart right there.

“You still didn't answer me.”

“Do I have to?”

Fennil pushed Aniryean off of him and sat up.

“Yeah, you do. I can't read your mind, and I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want.” Aniryean frowned and tried to kiss him again, but Fennil pushed him away. Aniryean looked down, down at Fennil’s crotch and the problem seemed evident. Not anything spectacular, the redhead was still intimidated on having that inside him. Fennil seemed to realize this.

“Tell me what you want, Anir’.” 

“Yeah, I do.” He huffed and kissed him repeatedly, talking between each kiss. “I want you so fucking bad right now-” He laid a kiss to the paladin’s jaw this time. “-Can't stand it.” another on his neck, right by the jugular. “l need you right now” Fennil groaned, putting his hands in Aniryean's hair as he started to kiss further and further down his chest, pushing aside his shirt where it was open in the front.

“Get your clothes off.” Fennil was taking control of the situation, guiding Aniryean through what he wanted, at a pace the redhead would hopefully be comfortable with. He helped Aniryean with tugging off his Orgrimmar shirt and he chuckled to himself. Between that, the one shirt he owned, and the scar he gave himself, Aniryean was quite the patriot. He didn't have time to think about it more as the warrior started kissing him again and letting his hands wander, but again he stopped him.

“Oh come on!” Aniryean complained, but Fennil held a finger to his lips.

“You take me, if you let me to you the next.” Aniryean chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. After a minute he was murmuring agreements into the paladin’s ear, grinding down on him and nibbling on his earlobe. Fennil grinned, grabbing his hip and pressing back up. All that stalling and arguing he'd lost some of his excitement and was sure Aniryean did as well, and he was determined to get the both of them raring and ready to go again in record time.

He made short work of Aniryean's pants, dropping them off the side of the bed before kicking off his own. Fennil was still guiding the younger elf, teasing and showing him what he wanted with soft touches, gently palming at the man’s crotch. Slowly, Fennil got rougher, listening proudly to the moans he could draw from Aniryean. Once Aniryean had a gauge for how rough he wanted him to be with him, Fennil started to really show him how it was done. He pushed him upright and gripped onto his shoulder while grinding against him, making Aniryean groan loudly. The warrior couldn't help but think about how this man, a paladin of the light, was such a raunchy bastard underneath his polite exterior. From what he heard of it, the skills he was using now would be right at home with the filth on Murder Row in Silvermoon city. Fennil stopped a moment to grab his cock, twisting his hand as he stroked in a way that nearly made him come apart right there. 

Aniryean grabbed the oil and had to make Fennil stop so he could ready himself. Licking his lips in a sultry way, Fennil took a decent sized glob of oil for himself as he worked on stretching himself. While doing so, Aniryean watched the almost intoxicating show Fennil put on, one finger after another, moving them in and out of his tight ass with almost expert precision. He gave a nod to the warrior when he was ready and helped him get lined up correctly, moaning when he slid in. Fennil was masterfully pulling him forward with every thrust and squeezing on the way out, as if that wasn't enough, he kept sucking on his neck in a sweet spot and making delicious moans and whines. 

“I know you can be rougher than that.” Fennil panted and licked a stripe up Aniryean's neck. Aniryean moaned, loving every second of the dirty talk. 

“-Put your back into it, or I'm going to have to do it myself. Or do you want that, Anir?” By the light of the sun, he would not be able to keep it up much longer if he kept saying filthy things like that. Fennil dragged his nails down his back, leaving behind raised marks that made him tingle delightfully. Almost clawing him, he pulled himself up to whisper in his ear. “-I could drag you out for hours if I wanted to. Tease you, taunt you, keep you juuust at the edge-” He chuckled and squeeezed again, making his point ever so clear as he rocked back and forth. “-Could make you fall apart right now.” Aniryean didn’t hold back his moan and buried his face, as red as his hair, into Fennil's pale shoulder. Fennil was laughing, kissing the side of his face, right next to his ear, and started stroking his own cock at a rapid pace. Fearing if he looked at him at all he'd be over the edge, which was so tantalizingly close, Aniryean kept himself in that position as he picked up the pace and fucked him into the creaky mattress.

Aniryean bit down on Fennil's shoulder as he finally came undone, shooting off inside him. It only made Fennil moan more as he kept stroking himself so the warrior gave him a hand to finish him off as well. Sticky, tired, and completely spent they untangled themselves from one another to lie back on the bed. It was too hot for covers, too hot to even really cuddle up together. Breathless and coming down from the high, Aniryean rolled over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a book of matches and a bloodthistle cigar to smoke, offering a puff to his lover. It seemed like he was going to deny the offer before Fennil took it and too long a drag. He choked, coughing up the smoke and making Aniryean laugh as he handed it back to him to flick the ashes on the floor. 

“You can take a cock halfway down your throat, but one puff has you choking?” Aniryean said, referencing the earlier blowjob after they’d finished sparring. Fennil just nudged him with his knee, claiming he didn't know why he smoked the stuff. 

“Well, some of us aren't lucky enough to not need it.” Aniryean took another drag as he watched Fennil got up to open a window from behind the curtain. He only hummed in response to that. 

“I don't think it's going to get any cooler for a while, how about a bath?” The paladin proposed. Aniryean thought a moment about the size of the basin, it was probably large enough for two to be semi comfortable and made another comment about the heat.

“Well, the Midsummer Fire Festival is this time of year for a reason.”

“I suppose it is, it's absolutely sweltering.” 

\---

The cool water was absolutely refreshing, as were the fancy soaps Fennil insisted they try. Aniryean only teased him about caring so much about his appearance for a few minutes as the paladin lathered his hair from the edge of the tub while he himself soaked. 

“Dare I say, you don't care enough about yours, look, the water is turning brown from you sitting in it!” Fennil nudged Aniryean's leg with his foot. Aniryean just shrugged and drowned the last of his cigar in the water before tossing it into a bin across the room, landing it perfectly inside. Fennil nudged him again to move over so he could rinse his hair and join him in the cool bathwater. He tried for a while to get comfortable, but the faucet was in the way, jabbing him in the back. Fennil again nudged Aniryean's legs apart, telling him to let him lie down on him. After he managed to get comfortable, Aniryean wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rested his chin atop his damp head with a hum. 

“What time do you suppose Amazil will get home?” Aniryean asked. Fennil shrugged. 

“I don't know, have you tried to wrangle ten children and make them stay with you before?” He asked in response and Aniryean laughed. 

“No, that's why I'm in charge of play time.” 

Their behavior was in stark contrast to earlier, when they were practically clawing each other apart. Now it was all gentle touches, caresses, and lying together calmly. Noticing a clump of ashes that had fallen in the water resting on Fennil's leg, Aniryean grabbed the sponge and wiped it off the man's thigh. Fennil hummed, watching him, and started to rub the warrior's knee. Aniryean kept sponging the paladin off, all gentle touches now. 

Eventually, Fennil turned to kiss him, softly, slowly, lovingly as if they'd been like this many more years than they had. Lying back with his head in the crook of Aniryean’s shoulder, Fennil began to hum a song he’d heard on the radio that Snugglepug, the wife of Aniryean’s best friend, had given to them last Winterveil. It was peaceful, to lie like this, but with the warrior washing him, the sponge drifting up his leg so, soon he was excited again. Aniryean snorted the moment he notced Fennil’s growing erection.

“Really?” 

“Do you find it a problem?” Fennil turned, ignoring how the water sloshed around them. With a shake of his head Aniryean kissed him and drew him closer with his thick arms wrapped around Fennil’s chest, turning him around so they were face to face. Even if the basin was cramped, the pair made due, grinding against each other and panting with renewed desire as they brought each other to full of need with only one solution. When they broke apart from the next kiss, Aniryean ran his finger over the slight split in Fennil’s lip. It had long since scabbed over, leaving a dark red mark on the paladin’s otherwise almost completely perfect face. Fennil kissed the man’s thumb; his skin was rough from working with stones and ore to craft explosives and from using corrosive agents for many years, and the other hand working its way down his back unnaturally smooth from the scar tissue dominating his entire palm. Fennil couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation as Aniryean grabbed and groped his ass, almost kneading it at times. 

Fennil pressed his forehead to Aniryean’s, stopping them for a moment. “You remember what I said?” He asked, and the other man nodded. 

“Yeah, I do,” He gave Fennil a quick peck before continuing. “If you wanna, let’s do it. I won’t back out again.” 

Fennil wanted to say it was alright and he didn’t want Aniryean to do anything he didn’t want to do, but the man seemed sure, as he was already grabbing his rear again and letting his hands wander. They had to stop again as Fennil flicked the drain switch to let out the water, lest they want so soak the entire bathroom with the bathwater from what they were about to do. Aniryean got up, sitting on the side of the tub and slowly palmed his cock, almost lazily, watching Fennil intently but not nervous, like earlier, as he got out of the tub and pulled a bottle of massage oil from a cabinet. Aniryean wasn’t even sure where it came from, he’d been in that cabinet numerous times and never even saw the thing. It made him wonder how many other things the paladin had stashed around the massive house, out of the way of the prying eyes of children left in their care. Thoughts of them quickly left his mind as the paladin clamored back into the tub, slick with soap and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“More, please.” At Aniryean’s word, he poured a bit more on but moments after touching the warrior, he was already asking for more oil again. They hadn’t even worked to stretching him out yet.

“Aniryean, that’s more than enough.”

“Fenn…”

The paladin sighed, grasping Aniryean’s thigh with his free hand tightly, wanting to say something about how he always did this, but he held his tongue and applied even more oil. The redhead was tense, but hadn’t told him to stop at all yet and was actually telling to continue. Fennil’s slim fingers worked up the man’s inner thighs, probing at his ass, trying to get Aniryean to relax a bit. 

“Perhaps you’d like to do this yourself?” He was silent for a moment, but then nodded quickly and took the bottle as he slid back into the tub. Even if starting over again was annoying, Fennil couldn’t deny just hot hot it was to watch his boyfriend work himself up; one hand on his cock, the other slowly but certainly working his fingers in and out of his own asshole in a way no man could deny would be pleasurable. The way his head was leaned back- exposing his neck so Fennil could see in every detail the way his adam's apple bobbed from the sweet delicious moans coming from Aniryean’s lips, how his wet hair clung to his face- He couldn’t help but swallow, an an attempt to get ahold of himself. As much as Fennil wanted to pounce on top of Aniryean right this second and ride him Aniryean wasn’t quite ready, he would let Fennil know when he was. It didn’t take too much longer before the man was pulling him on top of him and roughly kissing him again as he got lined up, rubbing Aniryean’s cock as the man took deep breaths to prepare himself as he slid on in.

“Ngh-”

“Shh, you’re alright. I’ll go slow, okay?” Fennil pressed a hand to Aniryean’s scarred cheek. Aniryean had one hand wrapped around Fennil’s wrist, every so often squeezing. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” 

Much slower than he normally would like, Fennil moved his hips forward, then back as Aniryean got used to the sensation. Every thrust he sped up a little bit, kissing at Aniryean’s collar bone and looking for any sign that he needed to get off and out of him but Aniryean gave none, actually laughing after a little. 

“It just feels weird, ooh, keep going. I’m not going to break.” Now it was Fennil’s turn to laugh as he repositioned himself; the floor of the tub was making his knees ache. 

“Really- because you looked like you were going to piss yourself for a minute there.” He laughed again when Aniryean slapped his shoulder. 

The two eventually found a rythm, with Aniryean pushed against the wall and holding himself up using the side of the tub and an arm wrapped around Fennil’s shoulders while the paladin thrusted in and out of him. At that angle the man’s cock rubbed against something the warrior hadn’t even known was there that sent ripples of pleasure through him, making him scratch and bite Fennil to the point of bleeding, but the paladin loved every moment of it, squeezing Aniryean’s hips hard and sucking on his neck to leave red marks blossoming up and down his tanned skin.

It was when he moved to stroking Aniryean’s cock with delightfully fast strokes of his palm that the man let out loud and deep moans he could feel though his entire body that Fennil knew neither would be able to keep it up for long. He soaked the image of Aniryean into his mind, he wanted to remember this not for a few decades, but for centuries. His love for the man knew no bounds and he told him so, rattling off all the praises on Azeroth.   
Aniryean grabbed Fennil by a handful of his white-blond hair and pulled him into a kiss when he finally released, spurting cum over both their stomachs and chests, Fennil bringing himself to orgasm inside of him until Aniryean’s arm shook and he could hold them both up in that position no more. The after glow didn’t last as long as either would have wanted, as the realization that it was still swelteringly hot and they were once again absolutely disgustingly sticky came over them.

The bath was ran again and both got clean, for real this time, and dressed in light clothing to fight off the heat wave. By the time Amazil finally returned home, their small herd of orphans in tow the pair had already curled up on the large sofa in front of the empty and dead fireplace; Fennil with his head hidden in Aniryean’s neck that was covered in bruises and the warrior’s arms wrapped around him- she knew exactly what had happened while she was out so covering them with a light blanket she shook her head, ushering the children off to play in another room so they could rest.


End file.
